1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a glove incorporating a timepiece. More particularly, it relates to a golf glove having a watch attached to the glove. Most especially, it relates to such a golf glove and watch in which the watch is securely fastened to the glove, yet easily removable for replacement of the glove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the stresses on a wrist watch when a golfer hits a golf ball and the distraction of the watch moving on the user's wrist during a golf swing, golfers usually take their watches off while playing golf. For a serious golfer, the presence of a watch on the wrist is even a distraction while putting. If the golfer wants to keep track of the time of day while playing, he or she must find the watch in his or her golf bag or pocket, which is inconvenient. A need therefore exists for an improved way of keeping a watch convenient for a golfer while playing.
It is also often inconvenient for a wearer of a wrist watch to see the time when clothed for very cold weather, either in normal daily activity in winter or for winter sports, such as skiing.